Bikinis y Ordenadores
by MeyKilmister
Summary: [LEMON] Mimi llega de trabajar y se encuentra con que Izzy no se ha separado de su ordenador en días, por lo que, enfadada, decide regañarle, aunque el final no es lo que ella se imaginaba.


**Bikinis y ordenadores**

Una puerta se cerró con violencia, su eco resonó por toda la casa, que en esos momentos estaba en silencio y, cuando el sonido se extinguió, se llenó con la voz de Mimi, que comenzó a parlotear alegremente sin esperar respuestas de nadie.

Sentado frente al ordenador, Izzy tecleaba códigos e introducía contraseñas a una velocidad de vértigo. Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el teclado como un pianista experto tocando la mejor de sus piezas, los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de concentración y la mente llena de cifras y datos. Mimi entró en el despacho y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero que había junto a la ventana.

—¡Estoy agotada! —Exclamó mientras comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos, unos stilettos color beige claro que combinaban perfectamente con su ropa. Después rebuscó en algo en su bolso y depositó unos papeles sobre el teclado de Izzy que, sin embargo, los apartó con descuido y sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla—. Izzy, eh, Izzy, ¿me estás escuchando? —Preguntó Mimi enfadada. El chico no contestó, por lo que ella, haciendo que sus pasos resonasen levemente sobre la madera del despacho, se acercó hasta el enchufe y, de un tirón, apagó el ordenador del chico.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó confuso el chico mirando en todas direcciones hasta ver a Mimi, con los brazos sobre las caderas y el cable colgando, inerte, de una mano—. Mimi, ¿se puede saber qué haces? Enchufa eso ahora mismo —Izzy parecía cansado, tenía los ojos vidriosos y profundas ojeras enmarcaban su rostro. Mimi negó con la cabeza muy seria sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Cuántas horas llevas ahí plantado? ¡Si hasta te has olvidado de comer! Izzy, esto no puede seguir así —la chica no dejaba de hacer pucheritos y de poner ojitos tiernos. Avergonzado, el portador del emblema del conocimiento se puso en pie y se frotó los ojos acercándose a ella.

—Lo siento —susurró tomándole de la mano. Ella dejó caer el cable y rompió a llorar. Izzy hizo una mueca con la boca y la abrazó con delicadeza—. Vamos, Mimi, no llores —Izzy siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando Mimi se ponía a llorar de aquella manera, lo que ocurría unas tres veces por semana, más o menos.

—Ni siquiera has mirado las fotos de mi última sesión —sollozó ella. Izzy la miró con extrañeza y ella le señaló con un dedo acusador lo que había dejado sobre la mesa y él había apartado con tanto desdén. El chico se apresuró a recogerlo y a mirar las fotos una a una, alabando en cada una alguno de los rasgos de Mimi.

—Vaya, este sombrero te sienta realmente bien —comentó en una—. Y esto…mmm…esta cosa que llevas al cuello también —Izzy no tenía ni idea de moda, no entendía nada de nada, pero ahora el nuevo capricho de Mimi había sido el de convertirse en modelo, y él, como buen novio, sentía que tenía que apoyarla en todo a pesar de que a veces discrepaba en lo que a la chica le parecía algo "hermoso".

—Gracias, gracias —decía ella dejando escapar unas risitas tímidas—. Uy, ahora vienen las mejoras —añadió antes de que Izzy pasará una foto en la que se la veía a ella con un vestido de corte sirena color rojo tomate y unas sandalias con unos tacones imposibles.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó cuando pasó a la siguiente, en la que se veía a Mimi con un bañador rosa que combinaba a la perfección con su suave piel de melocotón—. ¡Madre mía! —el chico tragó saliva cuando vio la siguiente: Mimi con un pequeño bikini de ganchillo color tierra—. No sé si quiero pasar a la siguiente — susurró el chico pensando que lo siguiente sería verla sin ropa. Mimi dejó escapar una risita y se pegó más a él.

Izzy estuvo cerca de quince minutos contemplando las últimas fotos de Mimi, mientras ella jugaba con su pelo y le acariciaba suavemente los hombros, el cuello, los pómulos. Poco a poco el chico se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Tan nervioso estaba que cuando intentó dejar las fotos sobre la mesa estas se cayeron y se esparcieron por el suelo. Mimi rompió a reír y se agachó a por ellas. Al hacerlo, Izzy pudo contemplar con un ángulo perfecto la curva de la espalda de Mimi, tersa, firme bajo el vestido. Ella se incorporó y dejó las fotos sobre la mesa, Izzy alargó las manos y la agarró por la cintura, obligando a la chica a sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

Mimi dejó escapar una risita cuando el chico le apartó su larga melena con torpeza a un lado y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente. La lengua de Izzy dejó un rastro de saliva en aquella piel que olía a flores frescas y ella se estremeció. Las manos de Izzy apretaban su cintura con fuerza, como si no quiera que se le escapase.

La respiración de Mimi se aceleró un poco cuando Izzy le soltó y bajó con cuidado la cremallera del vestido, ella se puso en pie y lo dejó caer a los pies de la silla, quedando vestida sólo con un fino conjunto de ropa interior. Izzy apartó el ordenador sin cuidado y cogió a Mimi para colocarla encima de la mesa.

Sin reparos y sin darle tiempo a la chica a decir nada, Izzy se quitó la camiseta, que quedó colgando del pomo de la puerta. Mientras se besaban con pasión, Mimi rodeó a Izzy por el cuello y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él. Izzy, en cambio, recorría todas y cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de Mimi con delicadeza a la vez que con urgencia. Deslizó sus dedos suavemente por su espalda, dibujó sus abdominales, y acarició sus pezones con suavidad por debajo del sujetador.

Incómoda, Mimi se deshizo de la prenda y la tiró, quedando enganchada en la lámpara de pie que había al lado de la mesa. Esta se movió peligrosamente, pero por suerte no llegó a caerse, ya que de haberlo hecho hubiese golpeado a Izzy directamente en la cabeza.

Izzy deslizó su lengua suavemente por el cuello de Mimi y mordisqueó sus pezones. Ella apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y arqueó la espalda, pero Izzy no se detuvo ahí, si no que siguió bajando hasta llegar a la goma de las bragas, pero como estás le molestaban se las quito sin contemplaciones, después acarició su sexo con suavidad, introduciendo sus dedos con tacto. Mimi estaba húmeda, muy húmeda, algo que al chico le resultó agradable. Él también se sentía excitado, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, la última vez que habían tenido sexo había sido porque Mimi había insistido, pero él llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y se sentía cansado, por eso a la hora de la penetración no fue capaz de aguantar la erección, haciendo que Mimi se enfadase.

Mimi dejó escapar un gemido e Izzy apretó su boca contra la suya. Sus lenguas se unían y se separaban a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras Izzy aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos. La chica comenzó a jadear y, cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, él apartó la mano rápidamente. Mimi iba a replicar algo, pero Izzy, que se estaba quitando los pantalones, le miró con tanto deseo que no fue capaz de articular palabra.

Libre de toda ropa, Izzy tomó la mano de Mimi y la llevó a su miembro, ella lo agarró con suavidad y comenzó a mover la mano mientras el chico enterraba su rostro en su cuello. Su rostro quedó oculto por la salvaje melena de la chica, pero a Mimi no le quedaban dudas, en esos momentos Izzy estaba mordiéndose en labio inferior, luchando con el deseo de morderla porque sabía que eso a ella no le gustaba nada,

—Mimi, no puedo más —susurró él jadeando y envuelto en sudor. Ella sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó más al borde de la mesa, los dedos de sus pies rozaban la madera del suelo, y dirigió a Izzy a su interior.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Izzy, la calidez de Mimi contrastaba con el frío del aire acondicionado que zumbaba en algún lugar de la casa. Él le agarró de la cintura y ella se enredó a la suya con las piernas. Entre jadeo y jadeo a Mimi se le escapaba unas veces su nombre, otras una orden y otras algo que no sabía muy bien cómo catalogar.

Los dos se movían perfectamente compenetrados, amoldándose de manera inconsciente al ritmo y a las necesidades del otro, buscar disfrutar ellos y hacer disfrutar. Mimi arqueó la espalda y el peló cayó en una tormenta de arena por su espalda y se desparramó como café recién hecho por encima de la mesa mientras Izzy se derramaba en su interior cerrando los ojos.

Cuando todo terminó, Mimi se puso en pie y besó a Izzy suavemente en los labios, después se recogió el pelo y lo sujetó con una goma, después salió del despacho de Izzy sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando al chico con la boca abierta y tratando de decir algo coherente. Mimi ya estaba en la puerta cuando se giró y, con una sonrisa pícara, le dijo:

—¿No vienes a la cama? Creo que es muy tarde…

Espero que os haya gustado el fic :)


End file.
